Aura Guardian And The Sapphire Haired Coordinator Betrayed
by FuryOfArceus
Summary: Ash's former friends betray him and his girlfriend for being a weakling. Watch Ash as he rises from the ashes of betrayal to take revenge on the betrayers. Pearlshipping, SatoHika, AshxDawn. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

FuryOfArceus here. I have planned to start a new fanfic for my Pearlshipping friends all around the globe. For the Advanceshippers, I am going to update Advanceshipping - Lost and Found from time to time.

With that said, on to the fic.

CHAPTER 1

It was the final round of the Kalos League. Ash, our 16 year old hero was battling Thompson- an unknown trainer who had an unusual but a intelligent way of battling. He was known to battle by balancing power with quick thinking as a result of which, he had 3 mega evolutions in his team. Ash did not have any mega evolution but his efficiency and experience with legendaries helped him to defeat his 5 pokemon at the cost of his 5 pokemon.

Both trainers were down to their last Pokemon. Ash had a Talonflame while Thompson had to reveal his Pokemon.

"Ash, you are the first trainer to defeat my 5 pokemons and I appreciate that. Let's see if you can defeat my legendary surprise. Go Latios."said Thompson.

Ash was not expecting a legendary capable of Mega Evolution. He noticed that Latios had a Mega Stone around it's neck. He also remembered that during the battle, he did not Mega Evolve any of the Pokemon. Ash hoped that he did not plan to Mega Evolve Latios. Sadly, luck did not favour him.

"Latios, Mega Evolve, use Dragon Dance twice and then Thunder Cannon."said Thompson.

Ash knew what did Thunder Cannon mean. Being an Aura Guardian, he had taught all his Water type pokemons that move. He knew what to do to stop the Thunder+Hydro Cannon combination.

"Talonflame, use Extreme Speed and Moon Charge. Then start revolving around Latios with Shadow Storm, max power."said Ash.

Thompson was in shock. He never saw a fire type performing a fairy type move and a ghost type move simultaneously. Talonflame was surrounded with flames as he powered a huge orb of fairy energy. After getting the necessary speed, thanks to Extreme Speed, Talonflame shot out the powerful Moonblast which flinched and paralysed Latios mid-air. Talonflame was now surrounded with a ghostly aura. It started flapping it's wings and a Shadow Ball was formed. He hit it using it's wings with a breakneck speed. Meanwhile the Thunder Cannon was charged and was shot out. Both collided in the middle resulting in a huge explosion. Ash how ever was not over with it.

"Talonflame, use Aura Vision and locate Latios. Then use Phantom Strike and KO it."said Ash.

Talonflame located Latios successfully. It was right behind him. Talonflame smirked at Latios and then disappeared. A moment later Latios was down cold with swirls for eyes.

Thompson was in a state of surprise and shock. Ash had defeated his strongest weapon in his artillery. Having accepted that as the truth, Thompson returned Latios and congratulated Ash.

In the stands, a 15 year old sapphire haired girl was jumping with ecstasy at Ash's victory. Dawn Berlitz, Ash's girlfriend and travelling partner through Sinnoh and Kalos was beyond happy for him. However, certain people were not at all happy at Ash's victory. Precisely 4. All the 4 had travelled with Ash in the past .

"Ash won the game by relying on Aura."said 1.

"He is a weakling. Remember that."said 2.

"You all are trainer can become a pro at battling after losing 5 leagues."said 3.

"He has taught Talonflame those moves which are impossible to teach even by using TM or HM. It is not fair to teach a pokemon such moves. Even coordinators would not legalise such moves " said 4.

"Guess it's time to end his career now or he remains undefeated."said 1.

" Let's end Ketchum now or never."said 2,3&4 in unison.

With that said, the four disappeared without Dawn knowing.

After receiving the award, Ash and Dawn left for the Pokemon Centre to heal his Pokemon. After getting them healed, Ash and Dawn booked a room in a hotel to rest. The hotel manager, being a big fan of Ash, booked their room for free.

After having dinner, the couple slept together happily.

Watch out for the next one fellow ficcers. Try to identify the 4 people. All I can tell you is that 1&2 were having a mudkip and a corsola while 3 had an eevee and 4 a ratls.

The clue is 2 simple. If you get it, review me the answers.

Do R&R if you like the storyline. Your reviews would encourage me to write more.

Till then, Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

FuryOfArceus here. Congrats to espeon44 who is the first one to give the right answer. Coincidentally he is the first person to comment on my first fic too. The rest of you can also read this fic and R&R if you like it. With that said, on to the fic.

CHAPTER 2.

Ash and Dawn reached Pallet Town after a few days. The trip was uneventful yet the duo managed to have a lot of fun. As the duo approached the hill near Pallet Town, Ash took out a selfie of him and Dawn and posted it on Facebook with the caption - BACK 2 PALLET - THIS TIME WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND TOP COORDINATOR DAWN BERLITZ ?. which earned 200K likes in an hour. Hardly did he ring his doorbell than Delia came out and gave him a bone - crushing Mega-Snorlax ( presuming that it existed )hug which almost choked him .

" Mom. . .can. . nt. . breathe. . "said Ash. Dawn giggled slightly at this sight. After releasing Ash, Delia politely welcomed Dawn. Since it was growing dark, the family( to be ) had their dinner and rested for the night.

Vermillion City Airport.

Brock, Misty, May and Max took a cab to the nearest Pokemon Centre.

" Tomorrow, we will be meeting Ash.." said Brock.

" We should ensure that our Pokemon are fully healed for the business. " said May.

"Do not worry sis, After all the team which are carrying are of Mega Evolutions and we were wise enough to carry 2 Keystones in case that idiot uses a worthless attack like Roar. Due to this, the other one can mega evolve too. " said Max.

However, they did not see a certain shadow disappear as soon as it appeared. Darkrai was sent by Arceus to eavesdrop the' betrayers' conversation and report it to Ash.

Ash was sleeping at that time and Darkrai knew how to convey the message secretly. He got inside Ash's brain through the ear and spoke to him in that part of the brain that controlled dreams. Therefore for Ash who was dreaming, it seemed as if Darkrai was speaking to hhimself.

" Chosen One, sorry for terrifying you at the moment. Arceus had sent me to tell you that Brock, Misty, May and Max are going to betray you and your pokemon. They also plan to take away some of your pokemon capable of Mega Evolution. " said Darkrai.

Ash woke up from his dream and glanced at the clock. 5 : 30 am. Dawn was still sleeping and Ash did not want to wake her up. He went on his morning jog and came back after half an hour. Delia too had woken up and was making breakfast for her son and ( to be ) daughter - in law. Dawn also woke up after an hour or so and got ready for breakfast. After it was done, Ash's mother received a call from her aunt saying that she wasn't keeping well and needed her help. Delia therefore left the responsibility of the house in Ash's hands.

The betrayers reached Oak ' s Corral and managed to get Gary ' s support for Ash's betrayal. Gary, gave away Ash's Venusaur, Blastoise, Sceptile , Glalie to each trainer. He also gave away Ash's Pikachu to them." Here are the Mega Stones. Just put them on YOUR POKEMON. Thank Arceus Ash did not it. Anyways, I too wanted to get my revenge on Ash. "

"Then what are waiting for? Let's end the story of that dumb, useless Ketchum. " said Misty.

"Yeah. Let's do it. " said the rest.

Ash was planning to leave for Oak ' s Corral along with Dawn when he heard Arceus speak, " CHOSEN ONE, I NEED TO TELL YOU THINGS WHICH ARE VERY IMPORTANT AND URGENT NOW. HOLD DAWN ' S HANDS AND REPEAT MY NAME 5 TIME. THIS WILL TELEPORT YOU TO THE LEGENDARY REALM. "

Ash told Dawn what Arceus said and were immediately teleported to the legendary realm.

Legendary Realm.

Arceus stood in front of Ash.

"I DO NOT HESITATE TO SPEAK IN YOUR PRESENCE THAT THE BETRAYERS HAVE TAKEN AWAY YOUR VENUSAUR, BLASTOISE, SCEPTILE AND GLALIE. THEY ALSO HAVE TAKEN AWAY YOUR PIKACHU. IT IS GOING TO TAKE A LONG TIME TO TAKE REVENGE ON THEM AND ALL THAT I CAN SAY IS THAT I AM GIVING YOU A FEW MEGA EVOLUTIONS WHICH WILL HELP YOU IN THE BATTLE TODAY. I MANAGED TO GET YOUR CHARIZARD HERE AND I ALSO HAVE A CHARIZARDITE - X FOR HIM. OTHERS THANK THAT, I AM ENTRUSTING ALL MY LEGENDARIES TO BOTH OF YOU. AS FAR AS MEGA EVOLUTIONS ARE CONCERNED, THEY ARE- ALAKAZAM, GENGAR,TYRANITAR,GARCHOMP,LUCARIO AND SALAMENCE.

FOR GROUDON AND KYOGRE, HERE ARE THE RED AND BLUE ORBS. AS FAR AS RAYQUAZA IS CONCERNED, I HAVE CREATED AN AURA MEGA STONE WHICH WILL ALTER HIS POKESOMES (Pokesomes are chromosomes which store the Pokemon ' s stats and attacks) AND WILL GIVE YOU AN UPPER EDGE IN THE BATTLE. ALL THE BEST ASH . "

Before leaving the legendary realm, Ash held all the orbs and mega stones in his hand and created an Aura replicate of them which negated the ' side effects ' of Mega Evolution in them. Other than Charizard, the others present were Shiny and hence, more powerful than him. He used his Aura and absorbed all the Mega Stones and orbs into the respective pokemons which immediately Mega Evolved. Groudon and Kyogre underwent Primal Reversion. Ash absorbed the original ones into his Keystone which enabled him to do anything concerning Primal Reversion or Mega Evolution . He absorbed his Keystone within himself and was ready to battle the betrayers.

When Ash and Dawn were teleported back, they were at Ash's residence. Ash opened the door to find Brock, Misty, May, Max and Gary. Ash acted as if he knew nothing .

"Hello guys. Nice to see you all once again."said Ash.

" Ash, we wanted to talk to you about something. " said Brock.

" Ash, just end your dream of being a Pokemon Master. " said Misty.

" Yeah Ash. Using Aura Moves is nothing but a destructive way of battling. " said May.

" To think that my idol was an idiotically useless cheat."said Max.

"Ashy Boy, the Kalos League was never mentioned to be won by you. The Ash I knew earlier was perhaps far better than the current piece of shit. " said Gary.

This would normally infuriate Ash but he smirked. "IF A BATTLE YOU WANT, A BATTLE YOU GET. LET'S BATTLE IN THE BACK YARD. "

The field was ready and Dawn agreed to referee. "This is going to be a 10 to 3 pokemon battle. Substitutions are allowed. Maximum 2 mega evolutions are allowed. Trainers choose your pokemon. "

"Come out all of you and mega evolve." The five said in unison.

A Swampert, A Steelix, 2 Blastoise, A Gyarados, A Blaziken, A Venusaur, A Gardevoir, A Salamence and a Scizor appeared and they mega evolved. Ash was still smirking.

"COME OUT YOU THREE AND LET'S WIN OUR FIRST BATTLE. GO GROUDON, KYOGRE AND RAYQUAZA.

GROUDON AND KYOGRE, PRIMAL REVERT . RAYQUAZA, MEGA EVOLVE NOW."

And cut. Being a battle freak, I had to choose the above three. They are my favourites, followed by the Unovan Legendaries. If you like my chapter, please R&R.

Till then, Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3

FuryOfArceus here. Without much talk, here is the next one.

CHAPTER 3

The Hoenn Legendary Trio stood in their primeval forms. After the transformation, the Kanto Region, was suddenly affected with strange climatic conditions. The part facing Groudon was suffering from intense heat, heavy rainfall for the part facing Kyogre and strong winds for the part facing Rayquaza . The Grass, Steel, Bug,Water and Fire types became victims of the attack, which left Ash to battle Gardevoir and Salamence who were critically betrayers now has a face full of immense shock as they saw the fury of Ash being indirectly displayed by the vigour of Groudon ' s Desolate Land and Kyogre 's Primordial Seas which were the natural ability of the legends. Ash knew it was too much for them and so he recalled the legends except Rayquaza.

"Do you still want to battle Max? " asked Ash with a smirk. To protect Dawn from the sudden weather changes, he created an Aura Shield around her. It was difficult for Max to decide whether he should battle or not. His Gardevoir and Salamence were not in the best form and a wrong move would mean annihilation. However , he remembered a certain sentence"...uses Roar." He knew using Roar was an attack used by amateurs and that would degrade his status but since it was an unofficial battle it was ok...

"Salamence, use Roar. Gardevoir, use Psychic to give the Roar a Speed Boost." Said Max. Max was under the impression that Ash had only 3 Pokemon to battle with and that Groudon or Kyogre could not be able to defeat the he received the greatest shock when he saw Rayquaza and Ash smirk together.

"Max, time for a surprise... let's see if you can resist it."said Ash. Rayquaza returned and Mega Charizard X stood in front of Salamence and Gardevoir. Along with it Ash called out Gengar which immediately Mega Evolved. It was a full - on panic situation for Max and his Pokemon. " Shadow Pulse." Said Ash calmly. The Shadow Ball + Dragon Pulse combo struck the duo critically due to STAB and were rendered unconscious. Ash recalled them quietly and without any word teleported along with Dawn to the Legendary Realm.

After 1 hour.

Each and every betrayer was in the Pokemon Center waiting for the operation of their Pokemons to get over. Nurse Joy was convinced that Ash was doing the wrong thing however he successfully managed to convince Nurse Joy that they had betrayed him and even stolen them. Nurse Joy agreed to terminate Ash and Dawn ' s Pokedex accounts so that he could not be tracked. This all happened before the betrayers arrived and so Ash was safe.

Sorry my fans and friends for posting a story so late... Grade 10 in India does not allow FanFiccers to write fanfic (not officially but due to study pressure)...

Also I am planning to be on a hiatus due to the same reason but if by God's Grace I get sufficient time, I will update the others as well...

I know many would be awaiting for the fight with the Hoenn Legends. I wanted to use them to scare the betrayers which I successfully did. Be patient and wait for the explosive battle that will involve them.

R&R. Till then, Peace Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Friends and Fans. FuryOfArceus is back with a special surprise for all the readers who have supported me with the fics that I am writing. The rest who may have not read it may read it and encourage me to write more fics...

For the beginners, I am going to change the Rating to M. Yes there's going to be a juicy lemon in this fic. With that said, on to the fic.

CHAPTER 4.

Ash had planned to shift to a new region named Neoindies which is located to the northeast of Sinnoh. Since it was not a member of the League, it was the perfect hideout for Ash and his family if Officer Jenny undertook investigations which was highly improbable.

Delia decided to stay with Joanna in Twinleaf Town and the latter warmly welcomed the former. So the mothers of our heroes were together.

Ash, in the meantime made two different Pokedexes for the Neoindies Region for himself and Dawn. They stayed in an archipelago named the Ketchum - Berlitz Archipelago which was made by Primal Groudon himself , after getting the permission from the Neoindian Government. Ash undertook the plantation of various fruits and berries there along with a separate habitat for the various Pokemons belonging to all types.

Ash decided to change his and Dawn ' s name to Azure and Velvet while gaining the citizenship in the region of Neoindies. After one year, Neoindies became a member of the League and the very next year, the first Neoindian League was to be held.

23rd August, 2017. (Present Time)

It was Dawn ' s Birthday today and the couple decided to enjoy the day without any training. They went for shopping, watched a romantic movie and even attended Hardwell ' s Sunburn Music Festival. ( I am a Hardwell fan- can't help but mention about it). In short, the couple had a blast today.

When the couple was about to retire for the night, the younger of the duo knew that the night wasn't over and the fun was about to begin.

Hardly had the couple entered the room when Dawn started to kiss Ash ferociously. Ash was a little shocked by her attitude but returned it. When he scanned through her Aura, it had shown that she was completely horny and her hormonal levels were shifting gears. Her eyes were full of lust and Ash understood what she wanted. She wanted to return Ash's GIFT.

"THANK YOU ASHY FOR SUCH A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY GIFT. IN RETURN, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU MY MOST PRECIOUS GIFT."said Dawn in such a seductive voice that even Ash's hormonal levels were shifting gears.

 **LEMON SCENE** ( Young children should not read it)

Ash and Dawn started kissing each other wildly. Both wanted to be together forever and they knew that they were on the right path. Ash held her in her arms and proceeded to the bed. They undressed each other and looked at each other with a face showing pure bliss and satisfaction. Ash laid Dawn gently on the bed and starting kissing her face. To each kiss she responded with a moan which increased in amplitude as he started downwards. He held her C-cup breast in one hand and started fondling with the other. He pressed her soft , erect nipped which sent waves of pleasure in her body. While fondling with one, he gently bit the tip and licked the other one. This increased her waves of pleasure within her and the juices started flowing through her barrier.

Ash moved his attention to her southern region and started licking her clits violently. If fondling with the breasts was pleasurable, then this was like the royal style. Ash moved his tongue further in and Dawn ' s moans increased in volume. At a particular point, she moaned the loudest and Ash decided to concentrate his attention there. Dawn was on cloud nine now, she was experiencing heaven on earth. Her juices exploded once again and Ash licked it clean.

"From now, I am going to have this everyday- for breakfast, lunch and dinner. " said Ash playfully.

Dawn pointed at Ash's boner- a 10 inch long one and Ash understood what she wanted. She took his member in her mouth and started licking his shaft vigorously. This was too much for Ash yet he managed to squeal out "Dawn... I am gonna. ..CUM" Ash shot out his semen with the same force as a Blastoise ' s Hydro Cannon. Dawn, however managed to gulp it and replied "It's tasty."

Ash and Dawn proceeded towards their main course. Ash licked her clit once again which pleasured Dawn once again. He then placed his shaft slowly. Dawn screamed for a moment, took some deep breaths and was ready again. Ash was a bit worried but Dawn replied," No need to worry.I am fine. "

Ash put his shaft once again and started pumping slowly into her. This was accompanied by Dawn ' s moans of immense pleasure. This sent shock waves through her body. Even Ash was ready with his load."Dawn, Let's cum together...NOW". Ash and Dawn exploded their seeds and juices respectively. They were exhausted but Dawn wanted more. "Ashy, once more please.." Ash obliged to her and started thrusting into her with more force." YEAH BABY. FUCK ME HARDER... FUCK, FUCK, FUCK ME HARD... YEAH." Dawn said to Ash with adrenaline cruising into her at jet speed.

Ash blasted his seed into Dawn ' s womb, she squealed with delight and both fell on each other exhausted. Sleep was enveloping them but they managed to kiss each other once again.

"I LOVE YOU DAWN."said Ash.

"I LOVE YOU ASHY."said Dawn.

 **LEMON SCENE END**

This was my first lemon and I hope you all like it.

Please R&R and encourage me to write even more lemons if you all have liked it.

Peace Out.


End file.
